Harvest moon Stupid in School
by Windscar Backlashwave
Summary: I was bored out of my mind and I decided to do Stupid in School by: Bryan Regan but HM IoH style.


**I was ramdomly watching **_**Naruto Stupid in school**_** and I decided to make a Harvest moon version but in writing. I don't own harvest moon or Bryan Regan.**

**Chelsea=Teacher**

**Vaughn=envied kid**

**Mark=Bryan**

**Denny=Erwin**

**Elliot=Random person**

Chelsea: alright kids up against the wall! Its time for public humiliation! Spell a word wrong sit down in front of your friends!

You know, that's great for the little egos. Hey look at me I'm a moron! I wasn't even close! I was using numbers and stuff! That's why I admired that kid who spelled the word wrong on purpose just so he could sit down. Ya know? He knew he wasn't going to win so why stand there for three hours? First round:

Vaughn: Cat: Kat I'm outta here.

But then as he passed you…

Vaughn: I know there's two "t"s

I remember my teacher asking me:

Chelsea: Mark! What's the "I" before "e" rule?

Mark: uh…um… "I" before "e" always.

Chelsea: What are you an idiot Mark?

Mark: Apparently!

So she explains it.

Chelsea: No Mark. Its "I" before "e" except after "c", and with sounding like "A" as in neighbor and way and on weekends and holidays and all through out May! And you'll only be wrong, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!!

Mark: That's a hard rule… That's a rough rule…

Plurals were hard too.

Chelsea: Mark. How do you make a word a plural?

Mark: You put an "s". You put an "s" at the end of it.

Chelsea: When Mark?

Mark: On weekends and Holidays!

Chelsea: No mark no. Let me show you.

So she asked this kid who knew everything Denny.

Chelsea: Denny, Denny what's the plural for ox?

Denny: Oxen. The farmer used his oxen.

Chelsea: Mark.

Mark: *laughing* what??

Chelsea: Mark, what's the plural for box?

Mark: BOXEN! I bought two boxen of donuts!

Chelsea: No mark no. Let's try another one. Denny what's the plural for goose?

Denny: Geese. I saw a flock…. Of geese!

Chelsea: Mark.

Mark: *laughing* what??

Chelsea: Mark. What's the plural for Moose?

Mark: MOOSEN! I SAW I FLOCK OF MOOSEN! There were many of them! Many much moosen! Out in the woods, in the woodez, in the woodsen! The meets wants the foodzen, foodzen is and eatenz it! (Sorry** but I can't get the rest**)

Chelsea: MARK MARK!!!! You're an imbusul!

Mark: Imbusulen!

Chelsea: What are you speaking Mark German?

Mark: German! Germaine! Germaine! JACKSON! JACKSON FONTINO!!!

Chelsea: Mark what the heak are you talking about?

Mark: I don't know. I don't know really.

I think the worst day was the day of the science project was due. Waking up that day that was fun, hey? Your head didn't pop off your pillow. Oh no! That's due today! I had nine months to work on it but it did nothing. I have a card board box. A boxen. And you show up, you're scared 'cause you don't have anything good and you found out all the other kids, their parents made theirs for them, and I hated that you know? Their packmen on flat bed trucks. One kid with a volcano, the kid didn't know how to zip up his own pants but he built a volcano! How d'ya swing that?

I didn't know what to do for my project so I brought in a paper cup filled with dirt hopping she'd know I'm an idiot and walk on past, Just as long as I was holding something.

Chelsea: What d'ya have there Mark?

Mark: hahaha. It's a cup of dirt. Just put an "F" on there and let me go home!

Chelsea: Well explain it.

Mark: Well it's a cup…. With dirt in it! I call it "Cup of Dirt"! You should move on now. You should go ahead and move on. Head on down the line there.

So she went to this one kid. There was a kid in my class who made the same solar system like, 19 years in a row. A bunch of Styrofoam balls held together by coat hangers. Hey your breaking some new ground there Kaparnucus! He's going:

Elliot: The big yellow one's the SUN! The yellow one's the SUN!

Chelsea: What are the other planets?

Elliot: The big yellow one's the SUN!

**I was bored out of my mind and I just had to do this.**


End file.
